Soak up the Sun: Redux
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: (AU. YY xY, SxJ.) With high school ending, prodigal teen Yuugi Mutou finds himself uneasy as he meets his complete opposite in Yami Harada. Both have their fair share of issues and problematic pasts. Can either of them move on and realize that there is more to live for, if not love?
1. Drawn

_Soak up the Sun: Redux_

_By Yami Yuugi._

_Chapters: 1/?_

_Warnings: Alternate Universe, Boy Love/Slash, Language, Sexual Humor, Depression. (Will add more later)._

_Pairings: Established Kaiba/Jou. Eventual Yami/Yuugi. _

_Summary: With high school ending, prodigal teen, Yuugi Mutou finds himself uneasy as he meets his complete opposite in Yami Harada. Both have their fair share of issues and problematic pasts. Can either of them move on and realize that there is more to live for, if not love?_

_Note: It's been ages since I've published anything. Well this is actually a remake of story I had posted when I was seventeen. Now, in my mid-20's, I have decided to rewrite this piece. The story is going to be somewhat different. I will be changing a lot of things from the original._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Soak up the Sun" by Sheryl Crow or Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Chapter One: Drawn**

Domino City is a metropolis known for its skyscrapers and shopping districts. Many knew of the city due to its well-known status in the gaming industry. People from all over traveled here to play the newfound game, Duel Monsters.

The game was created and distributed by the well-known company, Kaiba Corporation. Their headquarters sat within the heart of the shopping district, thus becoming a tourist attraction.

While many stores carried these cards and various other games, none were as popular as the small shop that sat in the older portion of the city on Uno Road. Such a place that was family owned held games new and old. Duel Monsters had become the owner's favorite game and he maintained a healthy stock of these cards and accessories to satisfy any gamer. This place was a heaven to gamers of all types: The Turtle Game Shop.

This business stood out among the old traditional buildings and or homes surrounding it. While the others were painted in the plain earthy tones of taupe and off white, this game shop was painted a vibrant golden yellow. Its roof was tiled in green making it stand out even further. A small sign stood outside the building depicting a small turtle on it, thus giving homage to the Turtle Game Shop.

Sugoroku Mutou's store was more than just a game shop. It was also his home and the living space of his infamous grandson, Yuugi Mutou.

Yuugi Mutou was a prodigy in this city. His intellect and maturity were that of a man in their late twenties than his actual age of sixteen, going on seventeen. This was the word on the street at least. In actuality, the teen was gifted and had been able to skip a few grades, landing him in his senior year instead of his sophomore year.

Overall, Yuugi was not as many penned 'normal.' The teen held a bizarre mane tricolor hair that spiked into that of a star with golden bangs framing his cherubic face. His cheeks held small traces of baby that made any girl squeal at the sight of him. Like his grandfather, he had large amethyst eyes that were wide and innocent. To add to his already 'innocent' look, he stood at an 'intimidating' five feet. Short and petite, and adorable to all of the female population, Yuugi often found himself in the midst of ridicule for his appearance. His choice in clothing did not help matters.

But that was for another time. For now, Yuugi found himself bored out of his mind, working the afternoon shift in the game shop, eyes half-mast.

No one had come and visited the shop since early that morning. Most of the shop's clientele was at school. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Yuugi. As a senior, he didn't have to attend many classes. For today, he had only two classes, both of which had been early that morning. Now at one in the afternoon, the teen found himself stuck here, itching to work on a new piece of artwork.

Despite his best efforts to keep himself focused, the small teen found himself immersed into an intricate design he had sketched out. He added small details here and there, a familiar character making itself known in the midst of the piece.

He had taken to drawing scenes from life rather than dipping into his desires for abstract pieces. For now, he sketched up a picture of the shop itself, adding small touches to make a poster of the Dark Magician stand out. It was one of his favorites, something his grandfather had taken into account when giving him a larger print of said poster.

The teen set down his pencil, marveling down at his work with great interest. He was brought out of his artistic bubble by the sound of the shop's door opening, a bell ringing with the action.

Without bothering to look up, he spoke in a bland tone. "Welcome to the Turtle Game Shop. Can I help you find something?"

He was met with a mop of unruly blond hair and honey brown eyes that were focused upon him, a laugh echoing through the small room.

"Yug' I didn't know you were workin' today. Is gramps out again or something?"

Hearing his best friend's voice, Yuugi turned his attention fully on the blond, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms up and above his head, abandoning his artwork for the time being.

"He's out at the Duel Monsters convention looking at new products for the shop." He yawned again and then brought his arms down. "It's the least I can do though. He's letting me take a few days off soon."

Jou walked behind the counter and pulled his friend into a playful headlock, mussing the other's tricolor hair.

Yuugi squawked at the treatment, fighting to get free from his friend's grasp. Once he managed to get free, he pouted at Jou, attempting to fix his mess of spiky hair.

"Jou! What have I told you about messing with my hair? It takes me forever to style it!"

"You sound like my kid sister, Yug'. It's just hair, sheesh." The lanky blond teased, grinning at his friend. "Besides, we have more important things to do."

Hearing this, Yuugi couldn't help but wonder what Jou had in mind. "Well Kaiba invited me to dinner and a movie. I wanted ya to join us."

Yuugi looked at his friend thoughtfully, feeling jealous. Jou had been 'talking' to Seto Kaiba, the new CEO of Kaiba Corporation. How the two had hit it off was unknown even to him.

Having dinner and seeing a movie with the two was more for mediation than for fun. But he would go for Jou. That's what friends did, right?

"Jou that's going to be a while, right? I mean it's only one in the afternoon."

The teen shot his friend an incredulous look. "Yug' were you looking at that sorry excuse of a watch you've been wearing lately?"

Yuugi shot a sheepish expression back at the blond before he realized he was correct. The battery had died in his favorite watch, now only wearing it out of habit.

"Well, what time is it then?"

"It's five o'clock, man. Kaiba wants to meet up for dinner soon. So we need to leave like now."

"Crap." He pulled out his cell phone, only to see that it was indeed five in the evening. There was a missed call and a voice mail from his grandfather. He listened to the message that told him to close up the shop for the evening.

"Fine, let me just close up and then we'll head out. Cool?"

"Awesome, man. I'll help ya out!"

"Jou, can you stick to one radio station?"

The dials turned on the radio, the station crackling on the speakers. Yuugi bit back a sigh as he watched his blond friend switch through different stations.

He ignored his friend's antics for now, concentrating on driving them to the theater.

Seto Kaiba looked so out of place in the middle of a 'common' movie theater. This knowledge would stay buried within Yuugi's thoughts for now. He loved any chance to tease Kaiba over his slowly crumbling cold heart.

Jou walked over toward the tall form of his 'friend' and winked at him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, mutt."

"Can it, Kaiba. I had to get Yug'."

Cobalt eyes turned to the small form of Yuugi. A nod was his first bit of acknowledgement. "Mutou."

"Kaiba."

"So we're on last name basis. Good. Now let's get some snacks and then to the movie!"

Yuugi fought to shake his head at the blond's antics as he followed him over to the concession stand.

It was going to be a long outing.

Once snacks were bought, the trio headed into the theater, finding seats toward the back.

Kaiba and Jou sat next to each other while Yuugi sat one space away from them. He wanted to give the two some space seeing as they were a new 'couple' and all.

The lights dimmed as the screen lit up with a series of previews for movies that showed little interest to Yuugi. His mind began to wander somewhat as he eyed his friends longingly.


	2. Met

_Soak up the Sun_

_YY: From here on out, this story is going to differ somewhat from the original. So if you've read the original, it will have some of those aspects to it plot wise, but some things are different as you'll see in this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Chapter Two_

Yuugi's mind wandered in the middle of the movie, his eyes tracing the outline of his friends in the darkness. He barely made out the form of Jou cuddled up to Kaiba's side.

It was completely out of character for Kaiba. Seeing this, the youngest of the three found himself shaking his head. Just how could Jou have lucked out and attained a boyfriend like Kaiba?

His mind drifted away from the thought, soon returning on the movie ahead. He propped his feet up on the empty seat in front of him, eyes falling half-mast in boredom.

The movie droned on in the background, his eyes growing heavy with each passing second. A small yawn escaped his lips as he found himself giving in and falling asleep.

'Yug' wake up, man!" Jou yelled, shaking his friend awake. "The movie is over!"

Yuugi found himself violently shaken by the blond. He cracked one eye opening, mind slowly registering what was happening.

A few minutes passed as he opened his eyes again, a yawn escaping his lips.

He looked over at the blond and sat up, yawning widely.

"Why'd you shake me like that, Jou?"

The blond groaned exasperatedly. "You fell asleep in the middle of the movie! You missed out on so much, Yug'."

Kaiba remained silent during the exchange, choosing to stare at the two in amusement.

"Sorry. I was a little distracted."

"By your thoughts, Mutou?"

Amethyst met cobalt, brows furrowing together in question.

"What do you mean by that, Kaiba?"

"I mean what I asked. You were distracted by something."

Yuugi thought of a response, finding his mind drawing a blank. He couldn't lie to the brunet.

"Well, I was thinking about my new art piece…"

There were two identical groans heard. Yuugi blinked and then tilted his head to the side, gazing at his friends.

"When don't you think about art?"

"Always?"

Jou stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder in support. "Relax, Yug'. It was only a joke." He looked at him expectantly and then added, "Come on, let's go get dinner."

He held out his hand toward the petite teen, offering to help him up. The gesture made him smile as he took it gratefully, standing up with a bit of unease due to the dim lighting.

The three left the theater, discussing the film in great detail. Yuugi remained silent, knowing he had little care for the movie they had seen. He watched as Jou grabbed Kaiba's hand, leading him out into parking lot.

Yuugi had a hard time dealing with the thought of being alone. Being younger than his friends (most of his friends), he had to deal with situations such as this.

When his friends turned toward him, he looked away, not wanting to draw attention to himself. It was Jou who had broken the silence, motioning for his friend to look up.

"You ready to get some food, Yuugi?" he asked, eyeing the other.

Said teen looked up, his violet eyes distant. He shook his head and then shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"I think I'm gonna head home, sorry guys." he apologized, walking in the direction of his car.

Jou made to protest but Kaiba silenced him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head at the blond, telling him to relax and let the younger teen leave.

Jou frowned as his best friend walked off toward his car. He knew the other still had a hard time adjusting to the lack of time together since Kaiba had come around.

'I'll make it up to him later.' he vowed.

Yuugi tapped his fingers against his steering wheel in time with the beat of a catchy song. He hummed under his breath, glancing up at the stop light ahead.

"Seriously? Come on light! Change!"

He sighed in relief as the light turned green. Pushing on the gas, he took off heading down the street, the streetlights illuminating the interior of his car. Another light caught him off guard. It was that of a car's headlights illuminating the darkness off to the side.

Curiously, he pulled off onto the shoulder of the road, parking his car. Getting out he approached the car, seeing that it had been damaged slightly.

"What in the world?"

The sight that met him was not a pleasant one. It was a small that had gone off the road, its lights illuminating the streets to the side. He approached closer, seeing that the car had run into the tree.

Worry etched his features as he looked for any sign of life. Yuugi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a heavy groan from the driver's side of the car.

"Shit." he hissed, running over to the driver's side. Peering into the car, he closed his eyes as he spied the form of a young man, incoherent and covered in blood.

"Oh my god, are you okay, sir?" he asked aloud. "Answer me, please!"

He received a groan in response. Stepping closer, Yuugi managed to open the door to the mangled car, hissing at the sight of more blood.

"Hey, give me a sign that you're coherent. Please!"

The car crash victim opened his eyes, groaning again, loudly. "H-Help."

Yuugi didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"I'd like to report a car accident off Cherry Street. I'm a passerby. Victim is coming in and out of consciousness. Send an ambulance, please!"

With the call placed, he could only stand there and wait for an ambulance to show up.

"I hope you'll be okay," he whispered, knowing that the other couldn't hear him.


End file.
